Comfort Me
by IWalkedAwayfromOmelas
Summary: Based on the assumption that Randel and Alice eventually get together. Just a one shot about events in the relationship.


I don't own Pumpkin Scissors or profit from it in anyway.

WARNING: Adult Content (Lemon)

Comfort Me

"This again," was the first conscious thought that came to her. This was always how it started. She had been fast asleep when she felt him. He was leaning over her, nuzzling his nose into her neck. It rather reminded her of Mercury when he would nudge her hand with his nose to be petted. She realized it was the same principle here, her attention was being demanded. Then a sad thought came to her when she realized that this shouldn't be happening so soon since the last time.

This always happened, every time he had THAT dream. That horrible desperate dream he had described to her. It made him ill every time he had it, and it made her ill knowing that he had to suffer through it once again. The first time had started just like this and had terrified her. She had been sleeping and felt him nuzzle her neck, just as he was doing now. She had woken up with a giggle thinking he was just being playful. Within seconds he was directly on top of her forcefully pulling down her pajama bottoms. She giggled again at what she assumed was his over zealousness.

"Easy Tiger," she teased. He didn't answer, merely sat up to roughly remove her bottoms from her legs. He resumed his position and began laving at her neck, still without answering. The forcefulness of his actions made her nervous.

"Randel," she said his name as a question. Instead of answering he moved forward and shoved her legs further apart with his knees and lined himself at her entrance. She suddenly became very frightened and began pushing at his chest, squirming and demanding that he stop. He clenched his arms around her and put some weight on her with his massive body to stop her movements. He put his cheek against hers so that his mouth was by her ear and finally spoke.

"Stop," he demanded quietly. "I just need to feel you, please." She stilled and relaxed when she heard him speak. He sounded so desperate. She noticed his cheek was wet and realized that he had been crying. He lifted himself up slightly and repositioned himself. He entered quickly and forcefully making her hiss at the intrusion. He stilled himself for only a moment to allow her to adjust before rapidly repeating his movements. He put his arms back around her tightly and pulled her closer and closer to him with each thrust as if he couldn't have her close enough.

She was confused and worried at his behavior. She relaxed slightly into his embrace knowing that whatever this was they would get through it together. She allowed her guard to drop further and began to relish in the feel of his primal movements. His pace and intensity quickened. Within seconds she felt her peak come and let go with a moan. At the same time he reached his with a grunt.

He relaxed his hold and slid down her body to relieve her of his weight. He placed his head in the valley between her breasts and relaxed. They both stayed silent for a time.

"I'm sorry," was all he said when he quietly spoke. She stroked his head and asked him if he wanted to talk about it. He sighed and began to talking. He softly told her about the dreams he was plagued with, how real they felt. How he could feel the hands pulling him to hell and the pain of the oxygen leaving his lungs. He always woke up breathless and terrified. This was the first time he had one and woke up next to her. He apologized again for his actions and explained that he just wanted to feel something, to know he was alive. He also said he would understand if she was angry and didn't want to be with him. She grabbed his head and turned his head to look her in the eyes so that his chin rested on her chest.

"I love you," she answered, "and am here for you no matter what you need." She smiled softly and continued, "I don't mind you using me for comfort when you need it. As long as you don't mind me doing the same." He blushed at her innuendo and nodded in agreement. He laid his cheek back against her chest and relaxed. She stroked his head until he fell asleep.

Since the first time the same thing had happened repeatedly. Sometimes they were far apart and during stressful times they were closer together. But the scenario never changed, he would touch her just enough to make sure she was awake and then begin to feel his needs. She had mixed emotions about these occurrences; she enjoyed being needed and knowing she could comfort him, but his mannerisms during these times were so different from their normal lovemaking that she felt odd. Sometimes she finished before him, sometimes with him and sometimes not at all but it didn't really matter as long as he got what he needed. The contrast of how dark and domineering he was at the beginning of these sessions with how tame and somber he was at the end always surprised her. But she hoped she would always be able to give him what he needed.

She let go of her thoughts at this and focused on the feel of him satisfying himself with her. One of these days she was going to make sure he repaid the favor.


End file.
